Shadows
by yume girl 91
Summary: UlquiRuki one-shot smut...


It was easy to capture her.

The fear reflected in amethyst orbs, boiling his blood in his veins. The air currents sensitive, tingled the dark fur covering his abdomen. Black wings stretched, flapping up disconsolate waves, stirring her hair. She said something, her sword falling from her hands. He tasted the fear roiling from her, emanating in delicious vibes, which he sensed, came from not only his status or her being in awe of his power. But from something else…a voice perhaps even now was crying out to her:

_Run_.

Her lips parted in a soundless cry, his twisted shadow fell over her, lifting them up together into the white desert night.

~~~*~~~

The Shinigami glared yet could not find her tongue to voice her blatant anger. Her flat boyish chest heaved as he deposited her with a casual toss onto the high balcony floor. He stood over her, his wings twitching, his eyes deep, unfathomable to their dark depths. She licked her lips nervously, her palms pressing backward; _what did he want with her_?

_Why didn't he just kill her already_?

"Kuchiki Rukia," he spoke, her name rolling off caressingly from his charcoal lips. Involuntarily, her body shivered, he noticed. Tensely she watched him, waiting for the move he was to make. Ulquiorra felt her apprehension increase as he reached for her, her legs unknowingly sprawled open. Her eyes were wide, staring straight into his; the moon's shadow passed half way over her porcelain cheeks, throwing into sharp relief her tiny features.

He leaned in, forcing a chaste kiss from her lips.

He felt her tighten, her chest constricting, his hands encircled her waist, drawing her rigid body closer, destroying the space between them. His fur brushed the coarse fabric of her Shinigami uniform and she recoiled, visibly disgusted with his appearance. His teeth flash in an uncharacteristic sneer of beholding the loathing coalescing into a curious semblance of near _want_.

She knows what he's going to do to her now and she tries to fight it.

Her wrists pummel his hard chest and little cries of distress rattle her dry throat. Ulquiorra let his reiatsu rise after keeping it under control. Rukia gave another whimper once more, before she was crushed beneath the oppression. Her body became leaden and her eyes dulled.

Ulquiorra knew he had won.

Carefully now, he laid her down full length on the cold stone, the sound of ripping fabric renting the silence. Her kimono went first, exposing the small tied band across her tiny chest in lieu of a bra. He lowered his reiatsu, not desiring of killing her before he's had what he wanted. With a single fingernail he flipped the covering away, his palm sliding up to cup her breast.

Her heart pounded beneath her warm flesh. His fingers pinched her nipple, a reluctant moan throbbed her body. Her jaw then clenched as if regretting it. Ulquiorra liked this…_she was suppressing herself because of what he was._ _She was refusing to admit his pulsing hardness against her inner thigh excited her_. _He would reduce her_…

He lifted her up and aligned his body with hers, the loose pants torn apart. Thin material hid the cleft between her legs; he felt the heat and sensed her arousal shaming her even before he saw it in her glazed eyes. His wings folded around them as he thrust into her tight crevice.

She cried sharply, he muffled it with a burning kiss, his hands keeping them together, linked around her waist. Her cries continuing without abatement, horror and unfulfilled rage searing his empty soul with a lust so powerful he could not hold back any longer.

His nails ripped into her skin and her thighs convulsed around him. In response he felt their essences combine, scenting the air with the smell of his exertions. Rukia breathed in, her lungs hardening and then…moans punctuated his grunts. Her eyes rolled back with ecstasy her body loosening up and her arms crept up around him.

…_To a moaning writhing mass of want_.

She couldn't speak as his rhythmic movements plunged her deeper into a rising orgasm. Her cries weren't of fear now but of animalistic lust, her back arching to contain the full hard organ. Heat seeped out and he knew himself almost ready but was she..?

The Shinigami threw her head forward onto his chest, her labored breaths warming his cold skin. Ulquiorra let himself go, his seed gushing inside her. For minutes they lay tangled together then he sat up, the moment gone.

Rukia couldn't meet his eyes and covered her bosom with her hands, wrapping her arms tight around herself as if missing his weight against her. Tossing something onto her lap, she started. "Dress yourself," he said emotionlessly. She complied, slipping on what was left of her white under-kimono. Ulquiorra stood, waiting to take her back across the night to where he had found her.

"I—" she began but then shook her head.

What had passed between them was something never to be spoken of again.

~~~Finis~~~

A/N: Don't own Bleach. I just felt like doing something smutty and so this came about…let me know what you thought of it! And no flames!


End file.
